Drarry: Quidditch Practice
by Dimple Bracegirdle
Summary: Harry asks Draco to meet him down on the quidditch pitch late at night and they play a game of capture the snitch.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters and the setting/objects, I DO own the plot.**

Drarry: Quidditch Practice

Draco walked out on to the pitch black quidditch pitch, his broom clutched tightly in one hand and his want clutched tightly in the other. He looked around the pitch using the dim light that his wand was giving off, but he didn't see Harry anywhere. The elder had approached him during dinner and asked him to meet him down at the pitch after everyone else had gone up to bed.

Draco sighed and walked out to the middle of the quidditch pitch. Once there he set his broom down and raised his wand up high. He looked around the pitch a second time, but he still didn't see Harry anywhere. He gave a sad sigh and sat down next to his broom, his head dropping ever so slightly at the thought that Harry had stood him up. He sat like that for a few minutes before tears formed in his eyes and he began to softly cry.

Half an hour passed before Draco heard the sound of footsteps entering the quidditch pitch. His body immediately tensed up, and he stopped crying, as he heard the footsteps begin to approach him, his mind screaming at him to get out of there before he could get in any trouble but his body not responding. As the footsteps began to get closer and closer he tried to stand up and run, but his body was just too stiff from sitting too long and he collapsed back down to the ground. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise. When he turned around to see who was behind him he came face-to-face with a smiling Harry Potter, which caused him to begin to cry again and for his heart beat to speed up incredibly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Harry placed his broom down on the ground before kneeling down in front of Draco and pulling the blonde into his arms. He then began to soothingly rub circles on the younger's back.

"I-I thought that you w-were standing me u-up and a-abandoning me," Draco stammered in between sobs as he fisted his hands in the fabric of the elder's t-shirt, effectively clinging tightly to him in the process.

"I would _never ever _stand you up, nor would I _ever _abandon you," Harry whispered softly in Draco's ear, his own arms gently tightening around the younger. He sat down and pulled the blonde onto his lap, effectively calming him.

"P-p-promise?" Draco sniffled a little, looking up at Harry with a sad puppy look on his face.

"I promise," Harry whispered, a soft smile ghosting his lips as he looked down at Draco lovingly. He then used the palm of his hand to gently wipe away the blonde's left over tears, causing the younger to giggle and blush bright pink. "Would you care to join me for a game of capture the snitch this beautiful evening?"

Draco slowly nodded his head, having calmed down some and stopped crying completely. He then stood up from Harry's lap and offered his hand to the elder, a small smile creeping its way on to his face.

Harry took a hold of Draco's hand and stood up. He then picked up his broom from the ground and waited for the blonde to do the same. Once he made sure that Draco had his broom he mounted his and took off into the air, hovering there for a few minutes, waiting for the younger to get into the air himself.

When they were both in the air, and hovering, Harry reached out and gently took hold of one of Draco's hands, lightly squeezing it upon seeing the slight hesitation expressed in the blonde's eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry let go and began to dig around in his pocket for the small, round object he had grabbed from his trunk before going down to the quidditch pitch. When he finally pulled his hand out of his pocket, a few minutes later, he was clutching a small, golden sphere. He then opened up his hand and let the golden sphere flit away, capturing the attention of both boys.

The two took off after the snitch as fast as they could, both wanting to be the one to catch it. They chased the snitch all around the pitch, passing each other every so often. This went on for a few minutes before the two lost sight of the snitch in the darkness, causing them to pause from the game and take a small break to catch their breath. After they had both had sufficient lungs full of air they hovered around the middle of the pitch, looking every which way in hopes of catching a glimpse of the snitch.

Minutes passed, but the two never saw anything.

Suddenly, when Harry wasn't looking, Draco looked down and saw a glint of gold floating near the pitch black abyss that was the ground. He smiled to himself and dove towards the ground, picking up speed as he neared it.

It was a few minutes before Harry realized that Draco wasn't next to him anymore, the thought of something bad happening to his blonde lover worrying him deeply. He looked in every direction, except down, for the younger. When he finally looked down, fearing the worst, he didn't expect to see Draco a mere three inches away from the snitch. He smiled and continued to hover in the middle of the pitch, giving the younger the chance to catch the golden snitch for once.

Draco sped up a little, one hand out stretched towards the snitch, the other tightly clutching the handle of his broom and steering. He stretched his hand out just a little further and in a matter of seconds had caught the snitch. He then relaxed and hovered on his broom, holding his hand, which clutched the snitch, up high in the air, hoping that Harry would notice.

Harry's smile widened as he watched Draco hold the snitch up high in the air. He then dove towards the younger, the smile still plastered across his face. When he was finally level with the blonde, his smile had softened a little and he was slightly out of breath. He took a few lungs full of air before edging ever so closer to Draco. He then proceeded to tackle the blonde, causing them to land softly in the grass below, having only fallen a few feet and, somehow, with Harry landing on top of the younger.

"Get off of me, Harry," Draco pleaded, the snitch still clutched tightly in one of his hands. He was looking up at the elder with slight fear in his eyes upon seeing the devious smile that was plastered to the other's face.

"Not until you give me the snitch, Draco," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, blowing his warm breath upon the younger's skin, causing the blonde to blush a deep pink.

Draco was about to say something when Harry's lips lightly pressed against his and they began to kiss. His eyes closed and his body began to relax, including his hand that was holding the snitch.

Harry smiled as he kissed Draco more passionately, releasing a few moans in the process, as he gently eased the snitch from the younger's hand before slipping it back into his pocket. He then gently broke away from the kiss and looked down at Draco with a devious glint in his eyes.

When Draco looked Harry in the eyes he realized that the elder had taken the snitch from him. "I give you till the count of three to begin running before I begin to chase after you," he snarled up at Harry, a slightly mad look to his eyes.

Harry quickly got off Draco and began to run back up towards the castle, completely forgetting about his broom all together.

Draco counted to three as slowly as he dared before chasing after Harry, a large smile spreading across his lips as he did so.

**A/N: Second Drarry one-shot...and yes, once again they are very OOC. But it still works in some strange magical way. Enjoy. :D **


End file.
